


Run From The Cold AU

by RandomAlmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAlmy/pseuds/RandomAlmy
Summary: It starts to rain, so Dean and Castiel head home.





	Run From The Cold AU

Dean and Castiel look up at the gray sky once a few drops hit the earth.

 

"Huh, so I guess it _is_ gonna rain," Dean mumbles.

 

"I told you it would, Dean," Castiel replies.

 

Dean shrugs and says, "I guess we should go home now."

 

Castiel grabs Dean's hand and they start walking back home.

 

The rain continues to fall. It's light and calming. The sun peeks from behind a dark cloud for a mere second before being covered again.

 

After a few minutes, the rain is heavier. It starts to leave noticeable wet spots on the couple's jackets.

 

Dean and Castiel pick up their pace. The one time that Dean decided to walk to the park, it rains.

 

Though, neither complain. Perhaps it's because of how they met. They met in the most random place, as the coldest of rain fell. As their hope for life was washed away, they both found shelter in each other. Suddenly, their hope started to build on them again.

 

The rain begins to create puddles all around. There's rain omitting soft sounds as it lands on various surfaces. It's calming, like a soft lullaby, yet it's cold as ice.

 

Rain is beautiful. Just like the love between Dean and Castiel. Their relationship by any means is not perfect. Though it may seem at times, it isn't.

 

Just like the rain, they fall. Just like the rain, they can be calm. Just like the rain, they could rage. Just like the rain, they could be warm. Just like the rain, they could be cold.

 

Yet, in the end, the skies clear up. It's a sight most people love. The freshness in the air gives off the easing effect of the rain.

 

The rain makes Dean and Castiel run back home. The water soaks through their layers, almost reaching their skin.

 

Once their house is in sight, Castiel stops completely. Dean almost falls back into the nearby puddle.

 

"Cas! You can't just stop like that!"

 

"I've always wanted to do this. It's a shame we haven't since we've met in the rain," Castiel says.

 

"To do what?" Dean asks.

 

Castiel steps up and presses his lips against Dean's.

 

They kiss outside in the rain, in the middle of the sidewalk because the road is too dangerous. It's cliché, cold, but they enjoy every second of it.

 

Once they part, they smile at each other.

 

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" Dean asks.

 

"A while. We've seen many movies where they do that, I wanted to do it too."

 

Dean laughs quietly and nods.

 

"Alright, now let's go home, I'm freezing out here."

 

They run, hand in hand, to their home and away from the cold. They're together, just how they should be.

 

 


End file.
